Say No More
by Emrold
Summary: A very short fic softly highlighting the love between Sakura and Syaoran. They went fishing together and talked about random things. A light read, oneshot.


**Say No More**

Summary:

**A very short fic softly highlighting the love between Sakura and Syaoran. They went fishing together and talked about random things. A light read, one-shot.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Nobody does except for Clamp and their associates._

_**DEDICATED TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS FOR MY CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FICS**_

**x.x.x.x.x**

Syaoran tapped his feet impatiently, glaring at his watch as if it was the one at fault. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, huffing and puffing childishly.

"Where is that dork…?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura came trotting over at full speed, waving frantically. Syaoran turned to her and frowned.

"You're _late_!" He roared, ignoring the looks he was getting from people passing by. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, but Touya insisted on walking me here, so I had to wait while he prepares."

That guy is just trying to piss me off, Syaoran thought crossly, a vein popping on his head. He turned away.

"Hurry up, the river's over here."

"Yay, we're going fishing, we're going fishing! This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura sang, skipping beside Syaoran, who eyed her as if she was mad.

"Why are you so happy? It's just fishing."

"But I get to spend time with you, Syaoran! That's the bestest thing of all!"

"That word doesn't even exist." Syaoran pointed out dully, although he was blushing. Sakura was too happy to hear him. The brown-eyed boy sighed.

**x.x.x.x.x**

They crouched on the banks of the steady-flowing river. Sakura filled her little aquariums with river water, and took her fishing net out. Syaoran equipped his rod with bait and swung it into the water, where most ripples appeared at the surface. Sakura watched him reel a fish in expertly, and dumping it into his basket.

"Wow, you're pretty good at fishing, Syaoran!" She said, trying to catch a small fry near the rocks. It swam away before she even got near.

"You're just too slow." Syaoran retorted, smirking. Sakura pouted.

"Don't be mean. Anyway, what are you going to do with the fishes you've caught?"

"I'm gonna eat them. I thought that was pretty obvious. How about you?"

"I'm going to keep them until they grow up!" Sakura said cheerily, grinning. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"A dumb decision, as usual."

"I'm not dumb!"

Syaoran sighed. "You know what, let's not have this discussion again. It's boring."

"You shouldn't have said I was dumb in the first place." Sakura muttered.

"Don't mumble."

"Humph."

Syaoran caught another fish, and Sakura _finally_ caught the small fry she's been chasing. She gingerly dropped it into her aquarium and watched it swim back and forth, confused. Sakura giggled.

"She's probably thinking, 'When did the river become so small!'" She joked to herself, unaware of Syaoran's eyes watching her.

"How do you know that it's a 'she'?"

"Because she's so graceful!" Syaoran snorted.

"They all swim in the same way from my point of view." Sakura glared at the boy beside her.

"That's because you have no imagination. Oh yeah, how was your football match yeasterday?"

"Great. We thumped them 5 – 0."

Sakura gasped in awe. "I bet you didn't score any goals, right?"

"Actually, all five goals were scored by me."

"Wow!" Sakura pretended to be astonished. In truth, she had expected such a result. Syaoran was an excellent football player.

"So… I heard you got promoted to cheerleader captain at school." Syaoran smiled slightly. Sakura blushed.

"Yeah. The competition was pretty easy. I just have to lead a three-tier human pyramid."

"Oh? I thought they don't do that in school clubs."

"Well, they don't, but we pleaded our coach. She _had_ to give in."

Syaoran chuckled. "I feel sorry for your coach. She had to deal with a monstrosity like you. But aren't human pyramids dangerous? You can pretty well get a few broken bones, not to mention concussions if you were ever to fall. It's nothing short of a miracle that you got it done successfully. Shouldn't there be protocols about thi-"

"You talk too much, Syaoran." Sakura cut in flatly.

The boy stopped blabbering immediately. His head ducked shyly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have nagged you."

Sakura laughed, putting her head against Syaoran's shoulder.

"But you know, Syaoran, I like it when you nag. It shows that you care about me." She smiled beautifully to the brown-haired boy, who blushed so much steam puffed out of his face.

Syaoran hesitantly circled his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "…Yeah."

And they said no more.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Ad: I hope that wasn't too awful xD Just decided to write something like this because I feel romantic. Still a bit inexperienced at it, though.

Thanks to all viewers and reviewers!


End file.
